


Everybody Loves Evie

by Everly_Rose



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Core Four (Disney: Descendants), Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, friendly romantic competition?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everly_Rose/pseuds/Everly_Rose
Summary: Evie is newly single. She’s heartbroken over her breakup with Doug. Her friends see this as an opportunity.Or Bal, Jaylos and Huma compete for Evie’s affections.
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Harry Hook/Uma, Evie/Jay/Carlos de vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil, evie & jay & mal & carlos de vil & ben & harry hook & uma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Everybody Loves Evie

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what this is, it sort of just popped into my head and I needed a break from my other fic because I've been kind of stuck and this is just something silly I wrote quickly. This is much lighter than my usual work and not really meant to be taken too seriously.

"The nerve of that guy!” Jay cursed, pacing the floor of Evie’s kitchen with heavy footsteps and a seemingly fixed scowl.

Jay, Carlos, Mal, and Ben were gathered in the modest castle’s kitchen while Evie kept herself shut away in her bedroom. It had been three days since Evie’s breakup with Doug and the four had kept close watch over the former Isle princess as she cried and grieved the loss of what she thought to be true love.

Carlos couldn’t help but agree, nodding his head from where he sat slumped against the kitchen island preparing a batch of brownies to bring to Evie in her room. Evie had been sad and sullen for days now and Carlos hoped the sweet treat would cheer her up the way it did him. He dipped a finger in the brownie batter and helped himself to a taste of the decadent chocolate.

“Who would dump a girl like Evie! She’s perfect!” Carlos cried incredulously, licking his fingers clean of the thick chocolate batter.

Jay’s fist came down hard against the top of the island, rattling the bowl of batter and raising the eyes of his friends. Evie had expressly forbade him from beating Doug to a pulp and as a result he had a lot of pent-up rage. Even in her time of heartbreak, Evie was still full of grace and kindness. The thought only made Jay angrier.

Carlos reached for the bowl and clutched it securely to his chest, he was angry too but he wasn’t going to let perfectly good chocolate go to waste.

“She’s too good for that nerd!” Jay huffed.

“Hey, what’s wrong with being a nerd? I’m kind of a nerd, too,” Carlos pointed out with a slight pout.

Jay paused, his expression softening when he looked at Carlos. “Yeah, but you’re my nerd,” he said with a playful smirk. He stepped closer to his boyfriend, grin widening as he narrowed his gaze and leaned in to wipe at the corner of Carlos’s mouth with his thumb. “You have a little chocolate…” he trailed off, chasing his thumb with his lips, kissing Carlos softly on the corner of his mouth.

“Ugh, gross,” Mal groaned. “Can we go back to talking about what a douchebag Doug is? I don’t need to see you two make out while I’m trying to eat my lunch.”

Jay flipped her off from behind his back, leaning in to kiss Carlos yet again—this time making more of a show out of it. He snaked one hand around Carlos’s head and pressed his mouth firmly against his own, moaning into the kiss as his spare hand danced up the boy’s red leather clad thigh.

“What’s the matter, Mal? Feeling a little flushed?” Jay teased after breaking apart from Carlos.

“You wish,” Mal shot back with a roll of her eyes. She pushed her almost-empty plate away from her in a show of disgust.

Ben cleared his throat and scooted out of the breakfast nook to deposit his and Mal’s plates in the sink. Since Mal refused to leave Evie’s side in her time of crisis, Ben had been spending most of his time at Evie’s castle with his girlfriend and her friends. He was doing his best to stay out of the way and help out when possible.

“Guys, come on, I don’t like seeing Evie upset either but Doug is a nice guy. Long distance relationships are hard and Doug didn’t think he was up to the challenge,” he said, wiping his hands off on a dishtowel before turning to see three glowering faces staring back at him.

“He just wants to keep his options open while he’s away at college,” Carlos said with a scornful look. “As if he’s ever going to find someone better than Evie.”

“Ben, baby,” Mal started as Ben cautiously made his way back over towards her—Jay in particular looked ready to pounce on him for his defense of Doug. “I know he’s your friend but this castle is strictly an anti-Doug zone for now. Okay?”

Ben simply nodded in understanding and slid into his seat beside Mal, draping an arm around her shoulder and offering the still scowling boys an apologetic smile.

“A nice guy?” Jay scoffed. “Evie has been crying in her room for 3 days straight! I should break that guy's legs!”

“Oh, please don’t do that,” Ben gasped. He turned to his girlfriend with large frantic eyes. “He’s not really going to do that is he?”

Mal just shrugged and mumbled “he’d deserve it” with a bored expression. Of all the boys in Auradon, Mal had never expected Doug would be the one to break her best friend’s heart. But after a single semester away at college, Doug had returned to Auradon only to put an end to his relationship with Evie.

Evie was left heartbroken but Mal was infuriated. Jay and Carlos weren’t too thrilled either. No one breaks their friend’s heart and gets away with it.

“You know what?” Carlos said, getting up from his stool to put the pan of uncooked brownies into the oven. He bumped the oven door closed with his hip and turned to Jay. “Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing.”

“It’s not?” Jay demanded. “How is Evie getting her heart broken by some punk ass dwarf’s son not a bad thing?”

Carlos smiled, a hopeful glint in his eye. “Because now she’s single.”

“Yeah?” Jay said, not quite picking up on what his boyfriend was smiling about.

“She’s available, Jay, to date other people,” Carlos explained, slow and deliberate.

Jay quickly caught on, an impish grin spreading across his face. “Oh, I see where you’re going with this!”

“I don’t,” Mal muttered from behind the brim of her glass of water.

“You know, babe, this is just one of the many things I love about you,” Jay said, pulling Carlos in for a kiss by his collar and affectionately ruffling his hair when he drew back. “That big sexy brain of yours comes up with the best ideas.”

Carlos blushed and nuzzled under his boyfriend’s arm. “So we’re on the same page then?”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Jay agreed with enthusiasm.

Mal looked puzzled, pausing between sips of her water to wave a hand in the boys’ direction. “Someone want to fill us in on what the hell you two are taking about?”

“We’re gonna ask Evie out,” Carlos said. At first Carlos had felt guilty for even entertaining the idea of asking Evie out, he had a perfect boyfriend already, but he could tell from the way Jay’s shoulders tensed at the mention of Doug that his boyfriend shared in his yearning for the girl in question.

At Carlos’s response, Mal nearly choked on her water, coughing and sputtering as she tried to clear her throat. “What?! You can’t do that!”

“Why not? She’s single now,” Carlos replied easily.

“Not for long.” Jay grinned and raised an eyebrow as he tightened his hold on Carlos. He couldn’t believe his luck—not only did he have an amazing boyfriend in Carlos, but now they’d get to share their love with Evie as well.

Ben gently patted Mal on the back as she continued to cough. “So if she’s amendable to the idea, Evie will be dating both of you?" he asked, shifting his glance from his girlfriend to the two boys.

“Yep,” Carlos answered with a hopeful smile.

Jay waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, she’ll be amendable.”

“No,” Mal stated simply, shaking her head at the boys with a pointed glare.

“What’s the problem?” Carlos asked.

“You can’t date Evie.”

“Why the hell not?” Jay demanded.

“Because if Evie’s going to date any of us it’s going to me and Ben!” Mal insisted.

She had assumed that sort of thing was off-limits in Auradon and the promise of a fresh start in a new place had made it easy to settle down with Ben and Ben alone. After all, Evie had found happiness with Doug, and Jay and Carlos eventually got their heads out of their asses and made it official. They were all paired up like the rest of Auradon and Mal had been fine with it, but if Jay and Carlos were going to change the game plan, well, she wasn’t going to sit idly by. Not when an opportunity to have both Ben and Evie was at stake.

Now it was Ben’s turn to nearly choke, having taken a sip of his water at the precise wrong moment. “It is!?” the king asked, voice spiking to a high-pitched shriek and eyes widening comically as water dribbled out of his mouth in a decidedly un-royal manner. Him and Mal and Evie—the thought made heat rush to his head and he had to pull at his collar in an attempt to feel the cool air on his warm skin.

“Down, boy,” Jay warned at the sight of the young king’s bulging eyes and excited grin. Ben’s cheeks burned red at the admonishment and he turned away from Jay with a fierce blush and one last sputtering cough.

“We had the idea first!” Carlos argued. He turned in Jay’s embrace and looked up into simmering brown eyes with a pout, imploring his boyfriend to take action.

“You two aren’t getting Evie,” Jay said, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

“She’s my best friend!” Mal argued, getting to her feet as the air grew hot with tension.

Carlos scowled at purple-haired girl. ”I was her first friend!”

“I was her first kiss!” Mal shot back.

“Alright, enough!” Jay yelled over Mal and Carlos’s bickering. Once he had the room’s attention Jay draped an arm over Carlos’s shoulder and fixed Mal with a cocky grin. “Look, no way is Evie going to be able to resist the two best looking guys in Auradon,” he said with a shrug. “No offense, Ben.”

With Jay’s playfulness effectively sucking the tension out of the air, Ben dared to look up from his lap once again. “Excuse my ignorance but how exactly would this work? Evie dating two people at once?” he asked.

Jay shrugged again. “The same way she dated three people on the isle.”

“Wha—what’s that?” Ben stammered, looking from the boy to his girlfriend with a shocked stare.

Mal sighed and extended a hand to smooth down Ben’s shirt collar. “Remember when I told you we didn’t date on the Isle, we had gang activity?” she started carefully. “Well, the four of us were a gang and we engaged in some gang activity.”

Ben’s eyes only grew in size, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find words. “Wait…you mean, you three?…and Evie?..the four of you—”

“It wasn’t a big deal. Lots of gangs did it,” Mal explained. She did her best to sound casual despite her meddling fear that Ben would think such a thing indecent by Auradon standards.

“When you said gang activity, I thought you meant fighting!”

“Fighting. Fucking. It all goes hand in hand,” Jay chimed in casually

“I think I need to a second to process this,” Ben said, his bemused expression earning chuckles from both Jay and Carlos.

Mal fretted silently over Ben’s reaction. Now that she had spoke the idea into the universe, she couldn’t imagine not being with Evie again, but she wouldn’t betray Ben.

“Well, looks like king boy is a little too scandalized by our Isle ways. No worries, Benny boy, one VK is probably more than you can handle anyway,” Jay said, winking at Mal. “So, now that you two are no longer interested in pursuing Evie, guess we’ll be on our way to make our move.”

“I have the perfect idea for our first date!” Carlos exclaimed, tugging on Jay’s sleeve excitedly.

Ben leapt from his seat, smacking his knee against the underside of the table and sending his and Mal’s glasses tumbling over. “No! I’m interested! I’m definitely very interested!”

He looked back at the spilled water on the table with a frown before turning to Mal with eager eyes and a sheepish grin. If Mal coveted Evie, certainly it was acceptable to acknowledge his budding affection for the beautiful blue-haired girl, as well.

Mal smirked at her boyfriend’s earnestness, happy to learn he shared in her desire to be with Evie. She had suspected Ben to be harboring a crush on Evie for some time and she always enjoyed the way he’d babble nervously around the other girl whenever she got a little too friendly or affectionate with him.

“And I have a feeling Evie will be interested in the king as well,” Mal said, wrapping her arms around Ben’s torso and shooting the boys a smug look.

Jay and Carlos exchanged worried glances. It was no secret Evie was a sucker for royalty and Mal and Ben would be worthwhile competition for Evie’s affections.

As Jay and Carlos sulked and Mal silently gloated, the back door bounced open with a clatter. Loud voices followed the sound and Harry and Uma soon made their presence known.

Harry swung through the doorframe, a mischievous grin on his face when he came into view. ”What’s this I hear about the bonnie lass being single?”

“No!” All four shouted at once.

Uma threw her head back with a laugh. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I wrote a some-what Evie-centric fic without actually writing Evie into it lol. This might stay as an open-ended one-shot or I might add to it. I have some ideas where'd I'd like to take it but I'd love to hear what you guys think. Which couple would you pair Evie up with?


End file.
